1. Field
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound, an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound, and a flat display device including the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are active emission-type devices, and have a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio, short response time, high brightness, a low driving voltage, and a high response rate, and produce a plurality of colors.
Generally, an organic light-emitting device includes a substrate, an anode formed on the substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode sequentially formed on the anode in the stated order. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic films formed of an organic compound.
An organic light-emitting device having such a structure is driven as follow: when a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected through the anode pass through the hole transport layer and move toward the emission layer, and electrons injected through the cathode pass through the electron transport layer and move toward the emission layer. The holes and the electrons, which are carriers, are recombined in the emission layer to form excitons. The excitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.